She Walks In Starlight
by ladyarwenevenstarofnarnia
Summary: An Episode IX story inspired by The Hobbit


It was night and Rey stood on the edge of a cliff, surrounded by starlight. She looked at the many stars that filled the galaxy. They penetrated the darkness of night, and made it brighter. But the darkness made the light of the stars seem brighter and more beautiful.

Rey was unaware that she was being watched. And that the observer shared her thoughts, but not he was not looking at the stars as he had the thought, but at her.

Rey turned to see Ben standing there staring at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing," He answered. "I was just admiring the beautiful starlight."

She turned to look back at the stars. "Me too." She said. She sat down on the grass that covered the cliffs edge. She looked at Ben. "Would you like to join me?"

He nodded and came to sit next to her on the ground.

They sat together enjoying the beauty of night.

The next day, the First Order met the Resistance on the field of battle.

Rey stood in a small gorge of trees. She had been separated from the rest of the Resistance and was now surrounded by stormtroopers on all sides. But she had reforged the Skywalker lightsaber, and the stormtroopers stood little chance against her.

But more stormtroopers continued to move to surround her. As more and more stormtroopers came towards her, they began to overwhelm her.

Ben was fighting a group Resistance fighters with several stormtroopers at his side. He swung his lightsaber at a Resistance fighter, but froze mid stroke as he heard Rey let out a scream of pain. He turned in the direction that he had heard her scream, but she wasn't there.

She was his enemy, but every part of his instincts told him that he had to save her. Normally when he faced an enemy, it was his instinct to kill them. But with Rey, it was his instincts told him to save her. Every part of him longed to save her, regardless of what his circumstances told him.

He hurried in the direction her scream had come from. As he approached, he found her surrounded by stormtroopers. Without a second thought he hurried to save her.

He stood between her and the largest group of the stormtroopers. Rey turned to fight the stormtroopers who stood behind them.

Ben fought the stormtroopers fiercely, his only thoughts were of protecting Rey from them.

He heard a blaster fire and felt a sudden pain in his leg, but he did not stop. He continued to fight the stormtroopers with all of his strength.

He heard another blast and felt it strike him in the chest, but he carried on.

Rey had been forced to another part of the grove, a short distance away, but she and Ben kept glancing at each other to make sure that the other wasn't hurt. Rey had seen him get shot in the leg, and was amazed that he was able to keep fighting with such an injury. But she hadn't seen him get shot in the chest. If she had she would have come to his aid. But he made no signs of the pain he felt. He had hid his pain his whole life, pain was something he knew all too well.

Soon, he and Rey had defeated all of the stormtroopers. Rey was the only one who knew what he had done that still stood. Ben looked at her, satisfied that she was safe, then collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Rey turned saw him fall. "Ben!" She cried, then began to hurry over to him. But in that moment, a group of stormtroopers came and charged towards her. This time there were hundreds, and she knew that she would never be able to fight them all. But that wasn't enough to stop her.

But as she began to run, she felt a hand grab her arm and stop her. She looked back it was Finn. He, Poe, Rose and Chewbacca had been looking for Rey. But they had arrived too late to see what Ben had done for her.

"Finn, please let me go." She begged. But he wouldn't.

Rey continued to try to go to Ben, and Finn wasn't strong enough to stop her. He found that she was dragging him towards the First Order army one step at a time. "Poe, a little help!" He called.

Poe came over and grabbed Rey's other arm, and held her back. Still she pulled them towards the stormtroopers an inch at a time. Finn and Poe could not understand why Rey was so desperate to change into a battle that would only mean death. "Chewy!" Said Poe. "We need help with this girl, I think she's part Wookiee."

Chewbacca came over and grabbed Rey. He swung her over his shoulder and carried her to the Millennium Falcon with Poe, Finn and Rose fallowing.

Rey couldn't stop crying, Ben had saved her life and she hadn't even gotten the chance to thank him. But she knew that her friends were only trying to do the same thing, save her life. Yet she was willing to give up her life just for one moment with Ben to thank him.

That night Rey sat alone in the Millennium Falcon. The Resistance had escaped the First Order, and the other Resistance fighters were celebrating the fact that they had survived. But Rey did not join them, she knew that she wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for Ben. And he was all that she could think about. She couldn't help but worry and wonder what had happened to him.

If only I could see him. She thought. Just one last time.

Just as she had the thought, Ben appeared laying on the table across the room. She was so happy and relieved to see him. She hurried over to him.

She looked down at him where he was laid. His eyes sagged and were barely. She could see a bandage wrapped around his thigh.

As he looked up at her through the slits of his eyes she seemed to glow like starlight.

The healers had given him medicine that was supposed to make him go to sleep, but he had managed to stay awake though he was drowsy.

The last time he could remember seeing Rey was on the edge of the cliff, surrounded by starlight. How did she get on to the First Order ship? He thought. Maybe this is just a dream.

"You cannot be her." He whispered weakly. "She is far away. She is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world."

Rey smiled slightly with tears in her eyes as she remembered the night they had watched the stars together.

"It was just a dream." He said sadly. He had begun to think that he had never really seen Rey, that it was just a dream as it had been when he was young. "Do you think she could have loved me?" He whispered.

Rey gasped, she didn't know how to answer or what to say. Suddenly, she felt his fingers slip between hers. And all she could do was look down at his beautiful brown eyes.


End file.
